These Days
by P3Halliwell1329
Summary: CHAP 6,7An AU-Piper and Paige are sisters, they go through regular human problems..are are they regular? I have worked Prue and Phoebe into the story...but they dont play the role you thinking of...read and find out and dont froget to REVIEW!
1. The Papers

Title: These Days  
  
A/N- This is a story with just Paige and Piper as sisters, in the show they aren't very close, and I know they could be, so this is a story with just them in it, they grew up together yada yada yada.. you know the rest.. they have no powers just regular human problems. I want this story to show the sisterhood that Piper and Paige should have, unfortunately it is not shown in the show. Don't worry Prue and Phoebe will show up soon or later, but they won't be related to them at all, but they do hold an interesting part in my story (  
  
Piper-single mom (sorry PL fans)  
  
Kids- Devonte Chris Halliwell (pronounced- day-vaughn-tay)  
  
10 yrs  
  
old nickname-Dev  
  
-Marquita Desiree Halliwell (mar-kawee-ta)  
  
9 yrs old  
  
nickname- Keeta  
  
Paige-single mom  
  
kids: -Tanya Lee Marr  
  
7 years old  
  
nickname- Yani (yawn-e)  
  
Tamara Lynn Marr  
  
7 years old  
  
nickname- Mara  
  
(yes they are twins) here is the story!  
  
"Tanya Lee Marr!!" Paige yelled at her daughter early in the morning. Tanya quickly squirmed out of bed along with her twin sister Tamara. They shared a room in the House next to the Manor. Tanya and Tamara scurried to their door to find a very mad Paige in the hallway.  
  
"What is this?" Paige asked pointing to the marker stained paper work. "I know this is your handwriting Tanya" Tanya just batted her eyelashes innocently "I could not find any more blank paper so I used that one"  
  
"You are in big trouble now Yani" Tamara whispered.  
  
"Do you know how important these papers are?" Paige asked Tanya. Tanya shook her head in response.  
  
"This could cost me my job!" Paige started fume again, Tanya saw how mad she was and decided to try her 'get out of trouble' plan.  
  
"Yani you are in so much trouble!!" Tanya just looked at the floor and started to shuffle her feet, and tears then formed in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry mommy. *Sniff* I didn't mean too...*sniff* I just wanted to write something for you, and I messed up on them papers" she pointed to the ones in Paige's hand. "So I just gave up...*sniff*" This little act always made Paige breakdown. She walked over to Tanya and enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"Its ok sweetie, just don't do that again," Paige said sternly yet kindly. "Now I need to go and see if I can get some more of these papers" She picked Tanya up, turned around and headed to the kitchen. Tanya smiled a mischievous grin to her sister Tamara who was following them from behind. Tamara just smirked and kept walking.  
  
"And you know what?" Paige asked Tanya.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are going to help Mommy get these papers back" Tanya looked confused.  
  
"You are coming with me to work today, and you are going to apologize to my boss for messing up her papers" Tanya was shocked.  
  
"But mommy I have a field trip today to the zoo!" Tanya whined.  
  
"That is part of your punishment. You have to learn to take responsibility for your actions" Paige explained. Tanya wiggled out of her arms and stood in front of Paige with a determined look on her face.  
  
"I am not going" she stated matter of factly while stomping her foot.  
  
"Yes you are" Paige said.  
  
"Am not" she yelled  
  
"Miss Tanya you better can that attitude real fast!" Paige said harshly. That shut Tanya up. "Now come and eat your breakfast" Tamara walked past Tanya and snickered, "Way to go sis" Tanya just gave her a glare and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
Paige dropped Tamara off at school and took Tanya to her work. Paige is a social worker at South Bay Social services. They are currently in the car.  
  
"Now what are you going to say when you apologize to Ms. Black, my boss?" Paige asked her daughter  
  
"I am sorry I missed my field trip to apologize to you" Tanya replied a little snotty.  
  
"Watch it miss thing" Paige warned. Tanya just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now what are you going to say?"  
  
"I am sorry Ms. Black for messing up your papers and enjoying it" Tanya said sarcastically.  
  
"Do I have to pull this car over and put you over my knee?" Paige threatened. Tanya looked wide-eyed at Paige.  
  
"I'll say, I am sorry Ms. Black for messing up your papers, I will never do it again," Tanya said rather quickly.  
  
"That's more like it" Paige beamed. They then pulled into the parking lot of South Bay social services. They got out the car and headed toward the building. Paige held Tanya's hand as they walk towards Ms. Black's office. They went in.  
  
"Ms. Matthews, do you have my papers?" Ms. Black asked while not looking up from her work. Tanya was hiding behind Paige's legs shyly.  
  
"Well they got marked up by my daughter, and she has something to say to you" Paige gently pushed Tanya forward. "What do we say Tanya?" Ms. Black lent forward to see Tanya; she was quite small for her age.  
  
"I am sorry Ms. Black for messing up your papers, it will never happen again" Tanya then quickly moved back behind her mother's legs. Ms. Black just smiled at her.  
  
"Its ok sweetie" she told her. "Ms. Matthews you are lucky I have a copy of my papers, I want them on my desk tomorrow at 9:00am sharp!" Paige nodded in response. She picked up Tanya and carried her to her desk. She sat Tanya down on the little chair she had in the room.  
  
"I want you to be good today, if you do me, you, and Tamara will go out for ice cream," Paige said to her daughter. Tanya just nodded in response.  
  
A/N- this chap is a bit boring, but the plot thickens as the story moves along. 


	2. The Real life

Chapter 2  
  
In the Matthews manor things were actually a bit quieter. Piper was in the kitchen just cooking. It was Mid-day, her kids were at school, and she took the day off. So there was no real reason to cook, but cooking is like a de- stress thing for her. That day she got a call from her ex husband, Jack. He just got out of jail, and he wants to get back with her. He got put in jail under the charges of abuse. He was an alcoholic; he abused Piper and her kids. Piper was blinded by love though, and mainly ignored the abusing. Every time he would beat her or her kids, she would kick him out...but the next day he would come back and plead for her forgiveness and promise to never do it again. He reassured her that he loved her. Piper was only thinking of herself, and not about her kids due to her own insecurities about being alone, her kids got hurt. Paige kept telling her to leave him, but she kept refusing. She finally came to her senses when she found Jack about to rape her 4-year-old Marquita. She called the cops and they took him and charged him, he got 5 years due to lack of evidence.  
Now he is back, and she is as scared as a hell, she could not go back to him. Ever since he went to jail, there lives have had some normality, and Piper does not want to go back to the life she had with him. She knew that if he came, she would fall right into his arms and go back to the living hell she had vaguely escaped from. She need support...she needed some help to get her though this. She knew that if Jack wanted something, he would get it.no if, ands, or buts about it. She needed to talk to Paige; she has stayed with Piper through thick and thin. Whenever Piper got beat up by Jack, Paige would be there to give her a shoulder to lean on, help her clean up her wounds, and the same with her kids. Paige was her rock, and she was hers. She decided she needed to talk to Paige...now. She stopped her cooking and grabbed her stuff and headed to Paige's work, but what she would encounter there she would not ever be ready for.  
  
Piper was driving to Paige's work in her Jeep. She barely focused on her driving; she was too worried about Jack. 'I can't believe Jack is back' Piper thought to herself.' I mean I knew he would be out sooner or later, but I did not know he would try and get back with me. I don't even know his whereabouts.' "Hell he could be watching me right now" Piper thought out loud. She spoke too soon.  
  
"How are you doing baby" came a husky voice in the back of the car. Piper jumped out of her skin "Ahhhhhhhhhh" She screamed. The car swerved off of the road, and she hit a telephone pole. Her head slammed against the steering wheel, knocking her unconscious. Jack smiled evilly and blinked out. Sirens then could be heard in the back round coming towards Piper's car. They got her out of the car, into the ambulance, and onto the Hospital.  
  
"Piper?...Piper sweetie?" came a faint voice. Piper blinked her eyes open and saw the brown eyes of her sister staring back at her, she smiled.  
  
"Hi" She answered hoarsely. "Shhh don't talk, they just took the breathing tube out your mouth" Piper nodded.  
  
"Hi auntie Piper!" Tanya yelled while jumping on the hospital bed.  
  
"Tanya!" Paige scolded. "Off the bed right now!" Tanya got off the bed and walked to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Are you ok Auntie Piper?" Tanya asked. Piper just nodded knowing she could not talk.  
  
"Why aren't you talking Auntie?"  
  
"Because she can't" Paige answered.  
  
"Why?  
  
"She had a tube down her throat"  
  
"Why?" Paige sighed; she did not want Tanya to go into her game of 'Why'. "Lets go, we have to pick up Tamara" Tanya looked at her aunt sadly "Hope you feel better" Piper mouthed a thank you.  
  
"I will see you in a little while Pipe! Now you rest up, and don't try and move around, the doctor said you have a mild concussion...oh and don't try and go to sleep" Piper nodded. "Love ya Piper" Paige kissed her forehead and waved good-bye as she left the room.  
  
As soon as she left, a police officer came in.  
  
"Hello Ms. Halliwell" Jill, the officer greeted.  
  
"Hi" Piper said softly.  
  
"We came here to find out who did this to you. There was no evidence that the car did not have any problems with it, nor do you have any health problems. So the only other option we can see is that someone did this too you. Is there anyone out there who might want to hurt you? Or do you have any enemies?"  
  
"Jack" Piper whispered. "Pardon?"  
  
"My ex-husband, Jack Johnson" Piper said more clearly.  
  
"Why would he want to kill you?"  
  
"I got him in Jail. He abused my kids and me for years, finally when he was about to rape my little girl, I took charge, and I filed charges against him and got him 5 years. He would have gotten more but there was lack of evidence."  
  
"Ok" the officer nodded." That's all the questions I have for you today" Piper nodded. The officer walked out the door, and Piper decided to lie down. 


	3. P&P Duo

Chapter 3  
  
Paige walked in the Room about a half hour after the Officer left. She saw Piper asleep and began to panic. She ran over too her and shook her awake.  
  
"Piper! Piper" Paige practically yelled.  
  
"What? what?" Piper answered annoyed.  
  
"I told you not to sleep! You have a mild concussion"  
  
"Oh right" Piper changed the subject "where are the girls?"  
  
"I Took them to Glenn's place, I took Marquita and Devonte there too" Piper nodded gratefully.  
  
"So how are you doing?" Paige asked worriedly.  
  
"I guess I am holding up alright"  
  
"The girls and I can stay with you till this thing dies down," Paige suggested.  
  
"That would be great, now lets get out of here" Piper said as she started to get out of bed.  
  
Paige stopped her. "Hey not so fast speedy, the doctor is going to prescribe some medicine, I am then going to sign the discharge papers, after that we can leave"  
  
Piper let out a frustrated sigh and sat back down on her bed.  
  
" Can I at least get my clothes on?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah" Paige left the room and got the medicine, and then she went on and signed the discharge papers. About 20 minutes later they were ready to leave.  
  
"Come one Piper, time to go" Paige said.  
  
"About damn time" Piper growled. Paige had forgotten how crabby Piper could get when she has to wait. They got into the car and drove off.  
  
Little did they know a blue Tahoe pulled out of the parking space across from them, and started to follow them.  
  
There was silence in the car as Paige was driving. They both were lost in their own thoughts. Paige finally broke the silence.  
  
"Piper, do you think Jack did this?"  
  
Piper sighed "Most likely"  
  
"I swear I could kill him!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Don't we all" Piper said flatly.  
  
"So what do you want to do? You know he will do anything to get what he wants...and from the looks of it, he wants you"  
  
"Thank you captain obvious" Piper said sarcastically  
  
"Whoa there! What's up with you?" Piper didn't answer, she just stared out the window, and then she broke down in tears. Paige pulled the car over to the side of the road. It looked like the blue Tahoe behind her was getting ready to pull up behind them, but it passed them by so she just shrugged it off.  
  
She pulled Piper close, and just held her while she cried on her shoulder.  
  
"Shhh sweetie, tell me what's wrong?" Paige gently asked while stroking Piper's hair.  
  
"Its just so stressing you know? I mean our lives were going great, then Jack had to come back and ruin our lives...again. What about the kids? They are terrified of him, how do we tell them that he is out of jail and maybe be coming for them?"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let him touch you, I'll even call Glenn over to help." Glenn Belland was their childhood friend, and more like a big brother. He is only one year older then Piper. He had always felt a need to protect them, being an only child himself, he thought of them as little sisters. Paige continued, "Jack will not go anywhere near you or the kids. Even the cops are on his tail now, so you see? There is nothing to worry about"  
  
Paige gently grabbed Piper's chin and made her look at her. "We are going to get through this.together, like we always have done. Remember when you were 8 and I was 6 and we made that pact?" Piper nodded. "That day, we promised each other that we would protect each other, forever and always, and that no matter what we would be there for each other" Paige paused. "We even did a pinky swear on it" she giggled, a small smile crept across Piper's face.  
  
"You're right, I have nothing to worry about cause... who are we?" Piper chanted.  
  
"The P&P duo!" Paige responded,  
  
"Who are we?"  
  
"The P&P duo!"  
  
"What are we here to do?"  
  
"Protect!"  
  
"What are we here to do?"  
  
"Protect!"  
  
"Break it down"  
  
"aaaaaaaa"  
  
"break it down"  
  
"aaaaaa" They both busted into a fit of laughter as the repeated the chant they made up as kids.  
  
"Thanks Paige, I really need that" Piper thanked  
  
"Anytime sis...anytime" Piper lifted her head from Paige's shoulder, and Paige started the car. She drove off and continued their way to the manor that blue Tahoe was not far behind. 


	4. Nothing you can do

Chapter 4  
  
They pulled up to the manor. They both got out, and went into the manor.  
  
"Piper, I am going to my house and get some stuff for me and the girls, since we are gonna stay here...you gonna be ok?" Paige asked.  
  
"Course I am, I'm not gonna break, go on" Piper shooed Paige out the door. "Ok, I know when I'm not wanted" Paige fake pouted.  
  
"Oh babe you know I love ya!" Piper said  
  
"How much?" Paige asked in baby voice playing the game they use to play when they were little.  
  
"To the farthest of stars and back again" Piper smiled "Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
"How Much?"  
  
"As Far as the milky way goes and back again cause our love has no end" Piper went up to her a hugged her "Go on, I'll be fine, your only next door, it will only be a couple minutes"  
  
"Ok" Paige said reluctantly. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she shouldn't leave, but ignored it; she dismissed it as being paranoid and continued to her house to get her things.  
  
Little did she know that Jack was just around the corner ready to strike at anytime. As soon as he saw Paige go into her house, he pulled up in the driveway. Got out the car and rang the doorbell. Piper answered it.  
  
She opened the door, and had a mix of surprise and fear on her face.  
  
"Hello Hunny, I'm home" Jack said in a rough voice. He was drunk too; she could smell it in his breath. Before she could scream he clamped his hand over her mouth and pushed both of them inside slamming the door behind him.  
  
"I've been waiting so long for this Piper" Jack said. Piper just kept screaming, but her sounds were muffled because of Jack's hand still covering her mouth.  
  
"Don't try and fight it...you know you want me" Piper shook her head. With her eyes she pleaded for him to let her go.  
  
"No sweetie, I can't let you go, your all I ever wanted...is that so much to ask? Now I am going to remove my hand, if you scream I will kill you" He said as he pulled a knife from his pocket and held it to her throat. Piper nodded obediently. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
"Good girl lets just head up to our room shall we?" Jack grabbed her arm roughly and started dragging her up the steps.  
  
"No no, please Jack, don't do this to me..." Piper begged.  
  
"God dammit Piper shut up!" He then released his hold on her arm, and grabbed her neck. Piper legs fell from under her, she was so frightened that she could barely stand. Jack then started to drag her by her hair.  
  
"Piper, I was going to make this easier on you, but you make it so damn hard" They finally reached her room and he carried her and threw her down on her bed. He undressed her, and then he unbuckled his own pants and got on top of her. He started to enter her hard; she was in so much pain. He was doing it so rough she couldn't stand it. She wanted to scream but he kept the knife firmly by her neck. He finally released his juices inside her and slides out. He dressed himself but let Piper lay there.  
  
"Until next time baby" He took his knife and gently slid it down Piper's chest, not enough pressure to do any real damage, but enough for her to bleed. He roughly kissed her, Piper held back in disgust. He then blinked out.  
  
It all took about 10 minutes.  
  
Piper just layed there in shock.  
  
He did it to me again...and I let him.  
  
No Piper you didn't let him, he forced it.  
  
I should have screamed!  
  
He would have killed you  
  
its better then what he just did to me  
  
No its not, don't think that. Think about your kids, your sister, and her kids  
  
its all my fault!  
  
I can't believe I am fighting with my self! Piper thought, she just layed there, she is in too much pain to move. She broke down into tears. He is back, and there is nothing she could do about it.  
  
soooo what do yall think? remember...reviews motivate me! 


	5. A Vow

A/N- Ok I have decided to bring Prue and Phoebe in this story (I sort of have to put them in because of the way this story plot is going so far), but they are in no relation to Piper or Paige. They are sisters themselves. You are just going to have to wait and see what kind of Role they play in my story (  
  
Paige was busing herself with getting her and her daughters' clothes into bags. She was rushing because she wanted to get back to Piper as soon as possible. She looked at her watch and realized that she has been gone 15 minutes; she decided that she had enough clothes and headed back to the house. She walked in the manor, and suddenly felt this eerie chill that something wasn't right.  
  
"Piper!" Paige yelled. "Piper!" She started walking up the stairs. "Piper!!!" she yelled more franticly, when she did not get an answer she became extremely worried and started to run up the stairs. She checked every room, and found Piper in her room in a spread eagle on her bed. She notably gasped at the site. She noticed some bleeding in the area between her legs; it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened.  
  
"Piper." Paige whispered. " Oh my God" She walked over to her in tears. Piper turned her head acknowledging her presence in the room. Piper took one look at her sister and cried too, it broke her heart for her sister to see her like this. Paige enveloped her in a hug, but noticed Piper wince at her touch. Paige quickly withdrew herself from Piper and saw a cut run down the middle of her breast to her belly button.  
  
"Oh sweetie, let me get that cleaned up for you" She started to get up to get the first ad kit, but stopped.  
  
"Piper, do you think you can stand up?" After what happened Paige did not want to let Piper out of her sight. Piper nodded weakly, she has been abused so much that she formed a strong tolerance for pain, so it wasn't too much of a trouble for her. She knew Paige was only doing this because she did not want her out of her sight. Piper slowly but surely got up and made it to the bathroom where the first aid kit was. Paige grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned up the cut without much trouble.  
  
"Do you want to bathe?" Paige asked. Piper nodded her head. Piper really had no problems with Paige bathing her because this was like routine for them. This would happen often, so both of them were use to it. They usually did this in silence cause most of the times both of them were at loss for words. Paige got the water running and slowly lowered Piper into the bathtub. Paige very gently washed her, and got her out of the tub. She and Piper slowly walked to Piper's room, but Piper refused to sleep there because that's where it all happened. Paige then decided to take them to the guest room where Piper would lay down. Once she got Piper situated she laid down beside here.  
  
"I am going to call the Sara (a/n- the babysitter) to see if she can keep the kids tonight" Paige said.  
  
"Good, I don't want them to see me like this.again" Piper responded talking for the first time since the incident.  
  
Luckily the phone was right by the bed, Paige called Sara, and she said that it was fine that the kids stay that night. Paige voiced her gratitude and hung up the phone. Paige turned toward Piper and Piper turned towards her. She saw tears slowly running down her cheeks.  
  
"You ok hunny?" Paige asked as she took her finger and wiped away a tear. "I know it's a stupid question, but I have to ask" Paige reasoned.  
  
"I guess, I mean its not like it never happened before" and then there was silence. Those words hit Paige like a ton of bricks. She knew it happened often, but hearing it said like that just wanted to make her burst out into tears. Having it happen so much to the point that the person is passing it off as nothing, it just pissed off Paige more. She stopped her thoughts, and took a moment to look at Piper; they stared at each other for a while, each knowing what the other is thinking. It was the special connection they had ever since Paige was born, they are more then sisters.they are soul sisters.  
  
Piper then broke down into tears; she finally let it all go. All the pain she went through in her years with Jack up to what just happened to her. Paige engulfed her in a hug and started to rock her.  
  
"Let it all out sweetie" Paige soothed, she started to rub her back as she remembers it was a gesture that calmed her down. Piper just sobbed harder.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Piper asked through her sobs.  
  
"You did nothing!" Paige said sternly. "Bad things happen to good people. We're going to get through this, just let it all out" Paige kept encouraging her. Soon Piper's sobs subsided and she fell asleep in Paige's arms. Before Paige went to sleep her self, she right then and there vowed that she would kill Jack, and no one was going to stop her. 


	6. The Charmed Ones

These Days: A/N- sorry there was mix up! Paige and Piper's last names are Matthews, and Phoebe and Prue's are Halliwell.  
  
Chapter 6 It was a week after the incident and they heard no word from Jack. Piper tried to gain normality again, but she was always on her toes. She took extreme precautions; she did not want to get mixed up with Jack again. Either Paige or herself took her kids to school instead of riding carpool. They were only to be picked up by Paige or herself, and other precautions were taken for herself too. This seemed to work, Paige and her girls stayed with them, along with Glenn who slept on the couch. They hoped this peace would last.  
  
Meanwhile across town.  
  
"Prue!! Prue!" Phoebe yelled running through the small house she and her sisters owned.  
  
"In Here!" Prue yelled back from the bedroom. Phoebe came running in.  
  
"Hola big sis, guess what?" Phoebe asked excitedly.  
  
"What?" Prue asked eagerly. "Wait where is Patty?" Phoebe asked referring to her second oldest sister.  
  
"She's off doing.whatever she does, you know that girl" Prue answered jokingly.  
  
"Well anyway, I got the loan for the store! I am gonna have my own business soon!" Phoebe said jumping up and down.  
  
"Wow! That's great Pheebs! I am so proud of you!" Prue got up to hug her.  
  
"Thanks Prue" Phoebe calmed down and plopped on the bed with Prue. "So whatcha up too?"  
  
"I am doing some extra paper work for Ms. Black, some girl was late with them a week ago, and Ms. Black gave the papers to me cause she did not want to deal with them, so I am going to look it over it and check it in tomorrow" Phoebe nodded her head.  
  
"Sounds fun" Phoebe said as she grabbed one of the papers, she was jolted into a premonition.  
  
iShe saw a woman with long brown hair walking to the bathroom. She had a real slender figure, and nice brown eyes. Then another woman who looked a couple years younger then her walked into the room. She looked similar to the brown haired girl. She had shoulder length auburn hair, and also had a quite slender figure. Phoebe could have sworn they were sisters.  
  
The auburn haired girl started to brush the brown haired girl's hair. They were laughing and playing around a bit. Then a shadowy figure emerged from the confines of the shower curtain. He appeared in the light of the room, he was a thin yet bulky man, with wavy brown hair and an evil sick grin on his face. Before the girls could react he jumped on the auburn haired one and threw a fireball through her chest, which left a hole in the middle of it. She collapsed to the floor already dead. The brown head girl was frozen in place, he advanced on her and mumbled some words, she started convulsing and seconds later she burst into nothingness. The man stood there and surveyed his work, then blinked out./i  
  
Phoebe was then brought out of her premonition. There were beads of sweat dripping down her face, and her color was a little drained. Prue, who waited there patiently for Phoebe's premonition to end, wasted no time getting to the point.  
  
"What did you see?" Phoebe stared blankly then stuttered "B...b.book off Shaadows" She just briskly walked out the room towards the back room where they held the book. Prue just followed. She saw Phoebe flip through the book franticly.  
  
"Phoebe" Prue said sternly "Tell me what you saw" She demanded  
  
"There were these two woman, most likely sisters, and they were in the bathroom brushing each others hair, and a demon came up behind them and killed them both, brutally" Phoebe told her.  
  
"Did you get a good look at him?" Prue asked as she walked towards the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Yeah, I don't see him, he must be a new demon or are ancestors just haven't encountered him"  
  
"Probably, what did he look like?"  
  
"He looked very human, he had brown kind of wavy hair, brown eyes, a real bulky body"  
  
"Ok, that's a good start, did you recognize the two woman?" Prue asked.  
  
"No, but one of them had auburn colored hair and was kind of pale, sort of tall and thin and her sister." Prue interrupted her "I think I know her, hold on." Prue trailed off as she went downstairs. She came back up with a picture in her hands  
  
"This is a picture of the staff party we went to, where the employees could bring there their families, do you see her?"  
  
"Yeah" Phoebe pointed to the picture of Paige Matthews "and that's the other woman I saw" she gasped "and that's the demon that killed them" she said as she pointed to him. He was holding Piper around the waist and Paige's arms were slung over Piper's shoulders.  
  
"She was the girl that turned in the papers late" Prue said.  
  
"That must be why I got that premonition of those papers"  
  
"Let me go look in the staff directory to find this girls name, we work in different places in the work space, so I don't really know her" Phoebe nodded and followed Prue to her bedroom. Prue picked up her book and skimmed through the pages for the girl's picture. She found it.  
  
"Aha! Her name is Paige Matthews, it says she has two kids and a sister with two kids"  
  
"Ok, I'll call Patty, we need to get cracking"  
  
"And I will call Paige to see if I can convince her and her sister to come over here" Prue and Phoebe went there separate ways.  
  
A/N- so.Tell me what u think! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! {Gets on hands and knees and begs} please!!!!! 


	7. Memories and Discoveries

A/N- I forgot that I had put Piper's kids last name as Halliwell, their last names are Matthews. Ever since Jack went to Jail she had their names legally changed to Matthews because she did not want them to have the last names of such a terrible man. Now on with the story!  
  
These Days:  
  
This morning Paige was the first one up for a change. She was usually the one rushing everyone else along so she could get ready to go to work.and try to make it on time for once. She was up half the night because she offered to manage 'Matthews Haven' for the night to give Piper a break. Matthews Haven is a club that she and Piper started; they share the profits half in half. After she came back from closing the club, she could not fall asleep. As she was sitting in the window seat, just gazing at the morning sky, her thoughts kept reeling back to Jack. She was so worried about Piper, but she was also a little worried about herself. She has a secret that she vowed to tell no one, not even her own sister. Her mind loomed back to that day, when she had encountered Jack.  
  
Flashback.  
  
iShe walked into her house in the afternoon; her kids were at a play date so she had nothing to do. Piper had has been married for a year now, and she knew what the sick bastard was doing to her sister. She begged Piper to leave, but Piper was to strong willed to go, she had the flicker of hope that Jack would change.one day. Paige could do nothing but be there for her sister when she was beat up, or something else of that nature.  
  
She recently found out that Piper was pregnant, she was excited but she noticed that Jack was less then thrilled about it. She decided to lay her head down a bit so she sat in her comfy chair in the living room and rested her head back on the cushion. A couple minutes of silence went by before she heard breathing behind the chair she was sitting in. she cautiously looked behind her.  
  
"BOO!" a man screamed.  
  
"Ahhhh" Paige literally jumped out her skin. The man stood up and Paige then realized whom he was. "Jack! Thank-wait why are you in my house?"  
  
Jack didn't say a word he just had a sly grin on his face and stealthy stepped towards her. Paige cautiously took a step backwards.  
  
"Wha-What do you-ou want Ja-ack" Paige stammered as se kept walking taking steps backwards. Jack didn't say a word; he just kept advancing on her. Paige was literally shaking now out of fear. She had unfortunately backed up into a wall; Jack took this to advantage. He walked over to her and pulled out a knife. Paige's gazes fell to the knife, she kept an eye on the knife as well as Jack.  
  
"Jack, you don't want to hurt me, I mean what will Piper think of you?" Paige reasoned. Jack then jumped on her and slammed her forcefully into the wall.  
  
"Piper will think nothing, because she won't ever know" Jack brought the knife up to her throat. "Got me?" he pressed the knife against her neck as to say he meant business. Paige nodded slowly, now in tears. Jack slide the knife down her neck and stopped at her blouse. He raised the knife and ripped her shirt down the middle.  
  
"Oh God" Paige whimpered.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Paige, if you cooperate I promise this won't hurt.much" Paige was not about to let Jack take control of her. She clinched her fist and brought it too Jacks face, but Jack was too quick and he caught it before it hit him.  
  
"I said cooperate Paige," Jack yelled as he backhanded her across the face. "I have been eying you for awhile now, I could barely keep my cock in my pants thinking of you" Paige just looked at him in disgust and resentment. He now kept a firm grip on his knife and held it to her neck, Paige didn't dare move. With his other hand he continued to undress her. He even used his teeth to unbutton her pants; Paige couldn't be more disgusted. In no time he had her bear naked, and vulnerable to his every want and desire.  
  
"Jack, Please.you don't want to do this" Paige begged as she sobbed in anticipation of what was about to happen to her.  
  
"Oh but I do Ms. Matthews.I do" He then grabbed her neck in a chokehold and slammed her to the ground. He used his knee to open her legs, and he wasted no time plunging into her. Paige struggled against him, which only created more pain for her, but she was determined to get away from him. She started to use her hands to punch him off of her, her attempts were futile because all Jack did was take both of her hands and pin them above her head. He kept pushing in and out of her, getting rougher every time. Paige was in complete agony; she never felt this much pain in her life. He removed his hand with the knife in it from her neck and used that hand to pinch and mold her breast very roughly. Paige was crying uncontrollably now, she couldn't stop him and she had no strength to fight back. He kept pushing in and out of her; he was working so hard you could see beads of sweat on his face.  
  
"Yeah baby yeah." He kept panting. He was getting to his climax and he finally cummed inside her. He pulled out and grinned at Paige.  
  
"You were great Paige" He then moved quickly and planted a kiss on Paige's lips, Paige spat in his face. He didn't do anything but wipe it off his face. He looked at her and brought the knife back down to her neck.  
  
"If you tell anyone, I swear I will not hesitate to kill you, you got me?" Jack threatened. Paige knew he meant business and nodded his head.  
  
"Answer me bitch!"  
  
"Yyyess" Paige managed to get out.  
  
"Good" He made a quick swipe with the knife on her neck leaving a trail of blood rolling down her neck, It wasn't enough pressure to penetrate anything, so she was not seriously hurt by it.  
  
"This is just a sample of what would happen to you if you tell anyone" He then briskly walked out the house./i  
  
At the memory Paige subconsciously traced the scar that jack left on her. She was forever mentally and physically scarred that day, but she learned to move on. Of Course Piper would ask, where she got the scar. Paige had told her that she was moving some wood in the basement and she accidentally dropped it. The wood broke and pieces of wood sprung out everywhere, grazing Paige's neck. Piper bought it and just scolded Paige about moving stuff by herself.  
  
Shuffling of feet from down the hall brought her out of her thoughts. It was Piper; she walked into Paige's room and quietly sat on her bed.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.  
  
"Not now sis, maybe later" Paige answered. Piper shot her a look of concern, but decided to let it go for now.  
  
"Want to come down for breakfast?" Piper asked. "I'm making your favorite" Piper smiled.  
  
"Sure" Paige got up from her spot by the window and followed Piper downstairs. Take it one day at a time Paige kept telling herself. Jack will be stopped; I just have to believe that.  
  
Deep in the depths of the underworld, there are demons of all kinds roaming around together, conspiring evil plans together, working side by side to fulfill each demons utmost goal...to control to underworld. There are a very few demons who are willing to work alone, they want their rise to power by the means of their own hard work.  
  
Aris live in a very isolated location in the underworld, very few demons know about him, and those who know are sworn to secrecy, if that is broken...the price they pay is their life. Aris is one of those demons that choose to work alone, his mission as in any other demons mission, is to rule to underworld. He knew his ticket to get there was the Charmed Ones; they are the only people standing in his way. After years of observation and study, he knows their weaknesses and their strengths.  
  
Aris feeds on human anger...and hate. Whether it is man, woman, or child he takes that anger, and amplifies it 10 fold. Forcing his victim to give into completely evil deeds, therefore turning their souls black, and emotionless. Then, he confronts his victim, and feeds on his/her soul, leaving them soulless. There is not turning back then, the victims have no choice but to join evil, Aris provides them with powers to do as the please, with only one condition...that they give their loyalty to him and only him. Even though they can do whatever they shall please, they are still required to report back to Aris on what they have been up too. Together, Aris has 300 followers and one day when he has an innumerous amount of followers, he will take over the underworld. That is only his first task; as soon as he gains control...he plans to turn the whole world evil, feeding on everyone's inner anger. When he gets throne, the whole world will be full of soulless human zombies walking around aimlessly with no purpose. He only has to get rid of the 'pesky' Charmed Ones, as he refers to them. He realizes that their powers are tied to emotions...if they loose in innocent, their emotions are all over the place, therefore placing their powers out of whack.  
  
He singled out this one special man to do the job of killing an innocent. He had taken the liberty of observing this man and his daily life. He had recently recruited him as one of his minions. Instead of allowing him to do what he wants, he gave this man instruction. Aris knew that this man would have no problem carrying it out. He just simply told him to kill the person who causes him pain...the person who he hates with all honesty. He trusts that he will do the job. He allowed him to take all the time he needed, just as long as he gets the job done. His plan was that the Charmed Ones would catch on, and go to protect the innocent, and then he will have his man kill them. It's an old strategy, but he has the upper hand. His man would be so blinded by hate that he would kill anyone that gets in his way of his goal. Right now they are discussing his progress...  
  
"How far are you to your kill?" Aris asked the man.  
  
"I am pretty close my liege. My victim is aware that I am around, it's scared shitless" the man answered. Aris nodded in a pleasing way.  
  
"Thank you, you may go" Aris dismissed the man. "Wait a minute" Aris walked up to the man and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Jack...Do not let me down" Jack nodded and shook off Aris's grip. He then blinked out. 


End file.
